To Love Again: Breakdown
by silver silhouette 08
Summary: Mukuro left Chrome. Hibari was inlove with Chrome. He want to help her. She needs help. Will Chrome fall for Hibari too? Seven part series. First ONESHOT. Read inside for a more indepth summary 1896


**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own KHR or the characters. Amano-sempai does, and I admire her for creating wonderful characters so don't sue me of copyright infringement, or my illusionary boyfriend Hibari Kyoya will BITE YOU TO DEATH 3 neh?

**A/N note: **This seven-part series of Oneshot fics are all HibariChrome pairings. It is all combined under one compilation entitled To Love Again. So here is the first oneshot, Breakdown. Need a summary? Okay.

The setting is ten years after the battle with Shimon Famiglia. Chrome is still Rokudo Mukuro's puppet, and she stayed inlove with him through the past ten years. Then, Mukuro disappeared and left her, telling her that he no longer needs Chrome but as thanksgiving, he will keep on providing the illusionary organs that Chrome needs to survive. So this is where the story begins. It is Kyoya-kun's POV, and is based on what he know and what he observed and felt.

It is somehow "stream of consciousness" and is THE Hibari's consciousness. Hibari will be a bit OOC since, this story presents him in a different side, his inner self, which no one ever predicted, and I just imagined 3

x.x.x

_'I am not who I used to be.'_

Yes that much is true. After ten years of being used, of loving and serving that Mukuro, he left you, and changed the sweet and innocent Chrome to a cold and lifeless one.

Too bad. Even though you were a small animal, your smile had always been such a comfort to me.

Three. Four. Five men down, and it is not yet even five seconds. Hn. This girl is fierce. Having your faith shattered like that, I wonder, what is the exten of your hatred and pain?

_'I refuse to be used. Ever. Again.'_

What such words you wrote. You burned them though, but I saw it. Somehow I get a glimpse of your pain.

I still remember that night. How you cried your heart out, alone, in that park. I was passing by just then when I heard you.

"Mukuro-sama" you say.

So I stopped and watched you. You were crying. I wanted to leave, I know I wasn't supposed to see those tears. But I found myself glued on the spot. I heard your laments, your pleas, you wanted him back. He no longer needed you, but you still love him enough to want him back. I saw how weak you were, but I didn't get annoyed, as I would have if it were a different person. It was YOU after all. And your weakness is also my pain.

That night I wanted to approach you, to hug you, but I am not the one you need. I longed to protect you.

But this changed girl in front of me right now, she didn't need protecting.

Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. You defeated them within three minutes. You must be tired, but it doesn't show. Are you releasing your pain on them? Then I will not interfere. This is your show.

I never realized your feelings for Mukuro was this strong. Strong enough to create this kind of hatred. You used to be afraid of hurting even your enemies. But what I see now, you are ruthlessly killing them all. Well, I guess that can't be helped. Ten years of unrequited love is just too much.

Your wounds are my wounds too, you know.

Five minutes have passed already. Thirty seven dead men on your feet. Not bad.

I understand how you feel Chrome. I wish I could tell you that. I wish I could heal those wounds etched deep within your heart. But I am not the one you need. It is still him.

_'Mukuro-sama'_

You were still crying. It is raining and is almost midnight. Your tears were masked by the raindrops, your sobs were barely audible over the rain. But I can still hear them. I stood there in the shadows, still watching you. We were both drenched. But I was not gonna leave you there. Finally you stopped crying. I thought you were feeling much better now. But I realized you were fainting. I caught you before you hit the ground.

I carried you home, asked a maid to change your clothes. Your fever was running high, and your breathing faint. And all the while, your face was contorted, as if in pain, and you were saying _'Mukuro-sama' _in your sleep.

I instantly hated the name more, and for a different reason.

Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, the number of your attackers are diminishing.

It took a lot of strength to kill all those high-ranked hitmen, and you singlehandedly killed them. When you were free of Mukuro's illusionary organs, when you were free from him, the man you loved so dearly, you were able to harness your full power.

I saw how desperate you are to escape from him and all that reminds you of him. I saw your pain.

Back when you had the fever, I held your hands. They weren't the same warm hands I held ten years ago. These hands were cold and lifeless.

Much like you are right now.

But I know that you can still be saved. At night, I will watch you in your sleep, and though you never mentioned his name again, i saw the same innocent Chrome of ten years ago. Somehow, you were able to fight off the pain, but it shows. It shows when you are asleep.

Finally, you annihilated all ninety-four men. Twenty minutes? That's good. You made a good channel of hatred by killing these men and protecting the vongola boss's neck.

"Chrome" I finally stepped out from where I was watching you.

"Hibari." was your lifeless response.

"Did you enjoy the show?" you asked. So you knew.

"Hn." was the only reply I gave.

You looked at me with lifeless eyes, and turned to walk away when you suddenly swayed to the side.

"Oi." I caught you before you fell.

"You're tired. I'll carry you home."

And so I did. I carried you all the way to my house, where you've stayed the past six months, because Sawada Tsunayoshi asked me to look after you. And because I wanted to be there for you.

When we arrived, I set you on your bed and turned to leave, but you held my hand and stopped me.

"Please stay, Hibari." Your voice was breaking.

I turned around and saw, for the first time in six months, after you snapped out of the fever, that there were tears in your eyes.

Finally, your breaking down.

That night I stayed and held you, that was the first time I ever did.

x.x.x

Okay, so that was the end of the first one shot, Breakdown :)


End file.
